Star Fox Kursed
by Ryker's Darkness
Summary: After leaving Star Wolf to become a bounty hunter, Kursed finds herself on Kew 6 years after the events of Star Fox Command. Struggling between her past and the present she can only endure. But her future remains yet to be determined. Will she be with Fox again. To finally have the happy ending her life deserves? Or will she wrap herself in more grief and blood.
1. Chapter 1: A lonely Krystal

**Star Fox Kursed: A walk of Solace**

 **Star Fox has always been a memorable part of my childhood.** **I still can't get over how in Star Fox Command had so many endings the lead to really different outcomes. Interesting really, because you can drag out a story is such away in fanfiction. Thats why to me Star Fox is really underrated. I mean really just look at how many fanfiction stories there are on here. Anywho, krystal is by far my favorite character whom I feel sympathy for and can relate too. That's why I want to write about an adventure of somesort. Also I what to improve my writing and grammar skills. Also Thanks to fanfiction for providing the opportunity to write freely. Without further ado…**

 **Chapter 1: A Lonely Cerinian**

"Kew… rhymes with eww" thought kursed. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Running her claws down her face she winced at the very thought of this dreadful place. Rusting and deteriorating building as dim dingy looking lights lit up the streets of trash. Scum of all kinds lay in the streets or hobbling about. Either drunk or high as fuck. Who needs a police force when the gangs and crime lords keep some type of law and order.

Perched on a rooftop overlooking the city square, she eyed her prey from above.

Down below, an unsuspecting Ape was being tracked by a scope. Her crosshairs followed the Venomian punk up the street. The cockness of how the little bastard walked put a smirk on her face. Grinning evilly, she waited.

Her added dark blue hood and cape covered her to blend in with other tarps and rags fluttering in the wind up on the high balconies. Wearing an old all black army uniform she "borrowed" from one of the balcony clothes lines. Also borrowed some glossy black boots from a drunk bear down slumped in an alleyway. Along with her trusty hover bike sat a few yards from her with all the tools she would ever need to get the job done.

"Gocha you little prick" she whispered into the wind. With that the sound of a suppressed gunshot puffed. The ape hit the deck as his blood and brain splattered against a wall and a few unlucky bystanders. Her rifle also video records every kill. A necessary thing to her as proof for payment.

She stood up to look over, the citizens running away. Women screaming and small children crying. It's something that she is all too familiar with. Giving an icy cold look, she pulled her hood over her head. Slinging her rifle over her shoulder as she straddled her bike, she flicked the power switches and with a swift low kick to the activation lever it hummed to life. A pull back on the handle bars and up and away she went. Zooming high up into the city skyline she rode on. Dusk on planet Kew was the only peaceful thing there was to her. The elegant light beamed upon her in her ever undying beauty.

The city's street light system slowly came on below. Nearing Kew's only well functioning spaceport she couldn't wait for this day to be done. Flying into the port she was stopped by a security gate.

" Why good evening Mrs…. Kursed was it? Anywho it's passed the curfew time. What will the excuse be today." a rather young german shepherd greeted her. She turned to face the eye patched male. Giving him an cold stare.

Lifting her head up" I was just out for a ride but kinda stayed to long on the city's outskirts." Her answer was harsh and cruel.

"You used that one last week hun"

Rolling her eyes,"So?"

"So be here on time" he tapped his watch.

"Can you let me in already or do I got to show myself?" she spat.

Tilting his head," yes you may."

Harshly Stating,"Thank you!"

But before she could take off he spat back," oh and FYI I only let you in because I don't want to be on your shit list... Kursed the cold blooded!" Hate came along with every word.

She smirked,"thats a new one". With that she flared the engine and took off. Dusting past various junk heaps that are registered as ships. Getting shady glances as she rode past. Banking right, she headed down a set of hangar bays. Ships getting larger as she went on. "A113" She mentally repeated to herself. The hangar A113 came into view, hosting a larger sleek black star ship with blue Cerinian markings. Large enough to carry a single fighter but no way much larger than half of the _Great Fox._ Along the hull it read in white, _SPIRITS GHOST._ The _Cloud Runner,_ Krystals starfighter, was fastened to the ships back on a small platform.

Zooming to a halt under the vessel, she tapped an icon on her wrist comlink. The under belly hissed open and jets of air rushed out as a ramp extended down. Throttling her bike she glided into the inner bay, the ramp closing the gap behind her. Dismounting and powering down she made a few more comlink commands. Lights flickered on, illuminating the bay and upper deck. Storing her gear she made her way up to the bridge. By passing several doors hissing opened as she walked in front of. The _Spirit's_ bridge lit up in a memorizing display of computers and monitors. Taking a seat in captains chair, she activated the main computer. Pulling out a notepad she typed in a number on her comlink.

No answer came.

 _Is everything a fucking ordeal?_ She thought. Leaving a recording,"You know that Howlind Djellin ape… yeah he's out of the game."

Minutes pass and the link rang. Answering,"Kursed here".

A deep male voice came through,"Ah yes. So your the one who down my boy? Nicely done. You got proof Kursed?".

Glancing back she swiped up send the recording of the ape's head exploding.

Laughing the stranger replied,"Excellent! Now let's talk payment. 5,000 credits."

"10,000"

"No I don't think so. This was an easy bounty anyone could have done."

Gritting her teeth she sat up,"yeah but let's not forget your and easy bounty as well… Mr. Cassie. Father of two little girls named Emma and Sara." She read his federal records from the main terminal.

His tone changes," Now hold on now make it 7,000 perhaps?"

"No" _This guy is cheapscape piece of shit._

"8?"

"Meelobrink, Venom" She read his home's city.

"Okay fine! I'll wire it to you now."

"Good, it better be 10,000. If not…I'd be looking up. Bye". With that she ended the link. On adjacent monitor her balance went up 11,000. She smirked thinking that an extra thousand credits would discourage her from not hunting him down. He wasn't worth it. Resting her chin on her paw she closed her eyes. Imaging she was part of a family.

 _I was a part of a family, three to be specific._ A flashback to her planet and her dead family. Star Wolf for a few years, and Star Fox.

 _Fox… I HATE YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY. YOU.._

 _you...fuck…_

Standing up from her chair she clasped her face. Screaming into her paws,"I HATE YOU!" Stumbling back into her chair she tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

 _I need some rest. I just want to die._

Leaving the bridge, Kursed made her way down the hallway to her cabin. A small porthole, barely illuminating the room, had the midnight sky visible. Laying down on her cott she closed her eyes tried to go to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Rays of sunshine filled her room as Kursed laid sprawled out in her bed. Covers pushed off the edge and lying crooked, glaring up at the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her bluish purple hair a mess.

 _Another day, oh my gosh my feet._

" _I hate this…._ Oh my god I can smell myself!" sitting up right and throwing the covers off her and stood up. "I need a fucking bath, this whole place smells like me…. What is wrong with me." Scolding herself she grab her blanket and sheets and tossed them into the washer. Stripping down she also through in her uniform. Setting the boots by the door she walked out naked. Shivering as her bare paws walked across the deck, her claws making metal vibration noises as she went. The washer turned on and running she made her way to the bathroom. Flipping on the lights and running the water. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes devoid of life and cheerfulness. A sad expression stared back. Eventually the sad face turn angry as she gritted her teeth and and swung at the glass panel. Causing four claw gouges across the pane. Getting even more upset she clawed her face. Dragging her paws down she screamed.

"Calm the FUCK down!..." regaining her attention in the mirror."Just act happy for once you animal… please." her voice choked up. Looking over to the shower, she left towards it. Stepping in she sighed. The warm water flowing down her fur. Washing away the dirt of yesterday. To her it felt as if her sins were being washed away. Closing her eyes and day dreaming. Thinking of her client from yesterday and his two daughters. Missing her family and friends. Slowly her thoughts drifted to Fox. She missed his caring voice and the love he devoted towards her.

Laying against the wall her heart quickend. Grasping her chest with one paw and the other bracing the wall.

 _I miss him… oh spirits I miss him. If I… Oh Fox._ She thought as a grin came onto her face. Closing her eyes she slowly moved her paw down. Gentle rubbing the slit in between her legs. Panting, she quickened the pace. Gritting her teeth at the sensations shooting up her spine. The water added a wet, warm, feel to it.

Moaning she clenched her legs together. Turing to the wall she braced herself, pushing her claw into her flower. Female secretions mixing with the water. Going faster she tightened her legs and felt the climax coming. Breathing heavily she pushed herself over the edge.

 _Fuck…_ Her paw stopped as the climax tore through her. Doping her brain in endorphins.

Pulling out her claw she sighed and stretched her back. _I hate myself. Stupid Fox McCloud._

The water shut off.

"Ohhhh Come on! Stupid ass water tank!"

After taking care of the normal toiletries of everyday life she cleaned herself up and adorned a new set of clothes. Same boots with bloused black cargo pants, and a tucked white T-shirt. Back on the bridge she started up the ships terminal again. Data readings filled the overhead display.

 _Water: 3% shit, Power: 74%, Fuel: FULL, Air Quality: Good._

 _Oh fuck no… Go the fuck away._

Glancing at the surveillance system she noticed a figure skipping under the hull of the ship. The sun too bright leading into the dark hanger to expose the figure. Scoffing she walked out and headed towards the ship's bay area. Three knocks came from the hull. Snatching up a pistol off the workbench she went to the intercom.

Activating the outside speaker," What do you want? This area is private so kindly fuck off jack."

A young adult male voice responded back,"oh… don't be like that Kursy. It's only me. Let me in please. Its kinda hot out here."

"Ash? Look I told you not follow me. Go home."

"Where else do I have to go? Besides you owe me. After your little shootout down at the cafe, oh wait you blew it up. So I'm out of a job. Also who else is going to give you… some "company" kursed?"

Reading his thoughts she new he was in distress but his voice played it off,"that was a one night stand Ash, look, sorry about your job but you know what I was really doing."

She sensed his mind jump from calm to pissed."You tricked me! You lied to me Kursed, for once I thought somebody really cared about me… then you fucking happened. You really are cold blooded you know that. Another job? Ha! I was set in my little dinner until you fucked it up. So I came down her personally to let you know your a major… jerk." He was in fear now, she knew all too well.

Smiling she tapped her wrist-link and the ramp krept down. There at the bottom stood a lean white furred wolf. Dressed in dirty rust color clothes, no shoes. Very lean looking and sad. His sage green eyes told a lot. A life of work and non-stop service. They also spoke a great deal of pain and loss. A thing Kursed knows all too well. His white fluffy ears flat against his head, and his tail motionless.

Slowly walking down the ramp she glanced up and look around the hanger. Keeping the pistol turned in his general direction.

"Is the gun really necessary? Ash peeped

Looking at him with those lifeless eyes of hers,"I don't trust anybody," walking further down and coming to a stop in front of the young wolf."I know I'm an ass. A lifeless husk, but ya know... It's part of the job." He was still in fear of her. Looking down at his right arm she noticed had been wrapped in bandages and was leaking blood," what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing... I just scraped it pretty bad a some metal." He tried covering it was his sleeve. Kursed reached out with her left arm. Her paw pulling his arm toward her. He flinched and froze.

Sensing this Kursed looked him in the eyes,"Relax Ash", and continued examining his wound.

"It hurts really bad"

"I can see…. Come…. Let's get you cleaned up." she waved her gun up the ramp. Walking back up the ramp while keeping an eye on him and the outside. "Ash, Come on." She motioned again as he didn't follow the first time. With haste, the wolf did as he was told.

Inside the _Ghost_ , kursed holstered her pistol and grab a white box with a red streak going across it. The bay ramp closing behind them, Ash stood with his arms crossed next to the ramp. He looked around the small bay. Noting how dark and dim the place was. Chains and cables dangling down from the ceiling. Quit spooky looking, but he figured Kursed wouldn't be the one to have cute decorations everywhere.

"Come here Ash." She rolled her eyes at how shy he was being. But sensed he was terrified of her. The young male came to her. Opening the white box, various medical supplies. She reached out and took his hand. Pulling his arm to her she glanced up at him in a hatful way. Taking a seat on a stool behind her she unwrapped the bandages. Revealing a long gash going up his arm. Taking a rag dipped in Alcohol, she whipped the wound. Ash wincing at the pain.

 _Such a baby._ Rolling her eyes.

"Ya know… you smell like iron. Also you could use a bath as well." She said sniffing the air.

"Yes it would be nice but I'm more concerned with drinking the water rather than bathing in it. Seeing how there's not much water available to me out there anyway." He said while she cleaned up his blood. Using a rag and bucket to clean the dripping blood away.

"Would you quit moving! I'm going to pin you wrong. Now this is going to hurt a little bit more." She took the needle and thread. Slowly she stitched him up, taking slow strokes.

Ash was very uncomfortable. The fact that his arm was cut open and was experiencing more pain then he's ever felt. Also the fact a blood thirsty killer was this close to him with needles and scissors. She could feel how frightened he was and did her best to make slow motions to make him less stressed. But it was strange to her how she was helping him. Normally should would have dropped a former suitor right there on the spot. But she knew that he was too innocent and young for that. Also there was a lot of similarity between them.

 **Kursed's Flashback To Meeting Ash**

 _The City of kew hosted several establishments and businesses. I little bit more higher class than the rest of the planet but not much better. Gangs and crime lords still roamed the streets. But the local police force keeps them in check._

 _Making her way through the crowded streets, disguised as a simple merchant. Dressed in black robes with gold and silver trim lining the edges. She draped a hood over her head, her blue pointy ears exposed atop. Pulling a muzzle mask up, only her blue hues visible._

 _She's on the hunt for a slipper toad. Big and ugly. This toad was a small time mafia boss, although he must have disrupted some upper class because there was a 40,000 credit bounty on his head. Kursed was eager to claim it._

 _Following one of his gunes into a small cafe, just resting at the bottom of a large hotel, she went up and took a seat at a table. Watching the Lizard from afar while pretending to read the menu. The sunlight beamed in making the air a little stale and hot. The place had an overall orange look to it. Still like the rest of the city, rust and oxidised copper covered things._

 _She was snapped out of her glaring by the sound of a waiter,"Hello, miss can I get you something?"_

 _She thought he sounded a bit too cheerful for his job but no matter. A young, white furred wolf stood before her, a gentle smile was on his face and those sage eyes expressed carness in them. He was simple wearing an apron over a black dress shirt and pants._

 _Looking at him she replied,"Yes… just a glass of water." she looked away_

" _Not anything else?"_

" _No"_

" _Okay… I'll be right back!" again sounding too cheerful._

 _Reading his mind, he thought she was somewhat wealthy. He kept repeating in his mind 'she looks like she's got a stable life, for being a merchant life must be easy to…' he went out of her minds reach._

 _Looking back up the lizard how moved to the bar, speaking into the bat ear of the bartender. Looking in her direction. The bartenders face frowned and went back into the store room. Kursed was like 'oh shit' The lizard start walking to her table. Closer his thoughts were of her as Kursed. But playing it off she resumed looking out the window._

 _Closer he got, Kursed reading his thoughts for violence._

 _Slamming his badly cut hand on the table and scraping the top with his claws he roared,"I know who you! Look at me you little bitch so I can gut you! You don't think we knew about you?"_

 _She didn't even flinch, staring out the window like nothing was happening._

 _The lizard yelled again," LOOK AT ME!" Then the sound of water rushed as a container of it splashed all over him. The lizard turned to face the joker. "Boy you dare splash me!"_

" _Get the FUCK out of here! How dare you cause a scene in my cafe!" Kursed turned to see that the waiter had came back._

 _The lizard grabbed his throat by one arm. Lifting him up into the air, the young wolf tried freeing himself from the brute's grasp._

 _Kursed sprang up in a whirl and stabbed the lizard in the back of the head. Dropping dead to the floor, the lizard fell onto the wolf. Gasping for air the young male pushed the body off of him. Looking up at Kursed he was struck with fear. She felt it too._

 _Suddenly her ears peaked up and turned to the direction of he bar. The bat came running out of the store room with a energy rifle. Firing a bolt, Kursed swiftly shifted sideways to avoid it. Looking back to the bat she pulled out her energy pistol and fire a bolt right between the bats eyes. The bat's body_ flopping _over the counter. She quickly glanced around the room, then back to the waiter._

 _Trying to back away from her he spoke," Your not a merchant are you..."_

 _With that, the sound of boots running towards the cafe came from outside. Looking back down to him,"you better get out of here." she coldly said._

 _The door flung open and energy bolts rang out._

 **End of Flashback**

Pulling the wound closed, she sniped the thread. Taking another dab with the rag in some alcohol she padded his arm. She slowly wrapped a badge up his forearm.

"Thank you" he quietly spoke.

Glancing up to his teary face for a second she could feel that his fear was gone. He looked down at his arm and rubbed it. Seeing and sensing the relief come from him made her feel good. Knowing that today she helped life, rather than take it.

She jumped suddenly when he hugged her. Frozen, she didn't know what to do. Just staring off into a corner of the bay while his head rested on her shoulder. Gentle bringing her arms up to return the embrace. Resting one paw on the back of his head. The warmth from him felt nice, she hasn't felt like this in a long time. It was pure thankfulness, his mind felt calmer. Her mind was a mess on what to do. So unknowingly her body pushed him away. He felt like he really fucked up. Kursed only stared at him but then snapped herself out of the trance like state.

"I'm sorry"He whimpered.

"Please… let me know when your going to do that… I could have killed you Ash." turning to face the passageway she began walking towards it," don't ruin all my hard work. Now stay here while I get you some clothes."

"WARNING! ASSALENTS INBOUND." Boomed the ship's intercom.

"FUCK! NEVERMIND, ASH… Don't TOUCH a DAMN thing." She raced up the stairs and flew into the bridge. The ships monitors were bright red. A loud thump came from the roof followed by boot stumping.

"Get The Fuck OFF MY SHIP" She screamed while flipping on the contoles. The Monitors showed several intruders on the ships wings and trying to cut into the hull.

"FUCK!" She slammed herself into the pilot's chair, grasping the controls she fired up the thrusters. The _Spirits Ghost_ roared to life, pulling up on the wheel the ship skyrocketed upwards. Smashing through the hangar bays roof, causing it to collapse in on itself. Several of the pirates fell to the death or were pancaked to the roof of Hangar A713.

Kursed power slamming the thruster control, the ship's Ionic engines flared to life. Shooting up and heading to the outskirts of the city.

"WARNING, SEVERAL INBOUND MISSILES!"

"Oh My GOD" Radar screen had four bogies on it,"Those pirates must of trackers, FUCK!"

Veering the ship left down a canyon, the missiles fooled suit. Soaring past jagged edges and under rock formations the missiles still followed.

Suddenly up ahead. Kursed made out what looked like a crashed starship. Using this to her advantage she floored it. The rusted and destroyed chunks of ship provided good obstacles. Whipping around an upright engine nozzle, the missiles followed. A large burst of fire and destruction was unleashed. BUT three missiles were still coming. The monitors scanning the area ahead outlined a large hollow section going through. Pulling up, she heading for the sky. The missiles pursued. Almost up and out of the atmosphere Kursed slammed her fist on the panel. The engines stopped. Using the leftover momentum she pulled up causing the ship to backflip over itself. Heading straight back down to the missiles. Firing the engines again. The _ghost_ Rocketed down. Kursed snarling her nose smashed the the thumb buttons. A crackling of fire and lead flew out of the _Ghost's_ wing cannons. The missiles getting closer, as their smoke trail blocks out the rust colored ground.

Nailing one, It bursts into chaos. Blinding Kursed from the ground. The other two missiles scrape across the wings past the smoke whooshes away. The view of the crashed starship visible.

Two radar pings reverse direction heading back towards her. Unleashing the cannons again, cutting a hole into the hull of the vessel. Flying in she watches the computer for guidance. Rays of light beam through holes in the upper decks. A large explosion fills the gap in the hull she made. One missile still trailing behind her.

With the hollow section of the ship coming to an end in a V Shape. Her options were limited. Thinking, it popped into her mind.

She pulled back on the thruster stick. The ship losing speed. The missle still rocketing towards her. Pings getting louder. The ending wall approaching.

She curses under her breath and Cuts Engines.

The missile scraping and shooting off sparks as it grazed the outer hull. Spinning past her it exploded and ripped open the the crashed star ship's bow.

Flaring the thrusters again she came out. Fire and smoke engulfing the _Ghost_. Bursting through the hull she rocketed out. A trail of sparks and smoke followed.

"Haha YES! Take that you pirate Fuckers!" she wailed excitedly. Radar looking okay and monitors green again. She soared through the clouds in bliss. Relief filled her but also a hint of revenge. She banked right and headed towards the city. But then she realized...

"ASH!... Oh shit." she flung the control stick in. Heading down to land. Finding a soft field of dead grass she landed the _Ghost._ Powering down the engines she unfastened her belts. Bolting up she raced to the bridge's passageway. Heading down the stairs she came into the hangar bay.

"ASH!... ASH!" She called for him. Noticing a dead pirate laying in cold blood against the floor. Blood was everywhere. Were the ship banked so many times the guy must have been flopping around. For the first time in ten years she felt fear. Ash is nowhere to be found only blood. She frantically ran around the room. No sign of that snow white furball anywhere.

"Oh Spirits, ASH!... Where Are You?" she sniffed the air, nothing. But out of the conner of her eye there was a blood trail leading down a hallway. She ran to it. Following it down the hall. The blood smears started appearing on the walls. It stopped at the door of the cargo hold. She rotated the lever up and flung the door open. A white furred body sat strapped to a wall mounted chair.

"ASH!" she dashed to him."Oh my God, are you okay. Oh Ash… Ash."he glanced up at her. Moving his arm from his stomach. A larger gash revealed. Blood pooling at his feet. "Oh My God…."She started unbuckling him, putting an arm under him and one behind his head. She picked him up, carrying him down the hallway, up to the second deck and into the med room. There she placed him on the table. Flicking on the lights. Trying to get a towel to stop the bleeding.

He looked up at her clutching his chest,"I'm sorry about the mess."

She hushed him. For him to even think about that is beyond her. But the more she did to help, the more it made things worse. It was a losing battle. Ash stopped responding. But Kursed sense he was still alive. He blacked out from all the blood he's lost. Kursed's medical ability have been surpassed. She needed to find help. Strapping him to the table and applying more rags. She ran back up to the bridge. Firing the engines again and they took off into the sky.

Flying toward the city she knew there was a hospital somewhere.

 _It's in the space port! Alright let's go…_

Never going as fast as the ship had ever gone, they arrived at the spaceport in no time at all. She landed in one of the hangars. Quickly getting Ash and laying him across her bike. They took off. Zooming past all the wide eyed bystanders. Coming upon the hospital she took Ash inside. There Medical staff rushed to her. Putting Ash on a gurney the doctors took him back. Kursed followed behind watching them. But was soon stopped by a nurse poodle.

"Sorry mam, but this is as far as we can let you go." she held up her paw.

"He's my friend!" she scoffed at her.

"Look, your boyfriend will be alright. I promise now please wait out here. It's for your own good and his." she motioned to the lobby.

"Fine" she stared at her, then looking through the glass behind the nurse for Ash. She then slowly headed back to the lobby. Sitting in a lonely conner watching the window. Her mind was wrapped in thoughts.

 _I hope he doesn't die, this is all my fault. I don't know who those pirates were but the going to Fucking pay for what they did to my ship… and Ash. That stupid nurse. He's not my boyfriend. Hell he's only 21. I'm older than him by 6 years. He's a kid to me. But at the same time he's not. I've really fucked up his life. I fuck everything up… first fox, then panther, and fox again, and star wolf again. Now I'm going to add Ash to the list to my regrets._

She clawed her face again. Grinding her teeth, she would've gone on a complete rage fit but being in public she didn't want to draw any attention. For once in 5 years again she did something she had dont since. She cried.

 **CHAPTER ONE END**

 **Thank you for reading there is more to come. I added the masterbation sene because you got to get people's attention some way. Kursed is broken, I think Ash will finally push her over the edge. If he dies, will she go on a killing spree? Or realize the error of her new life and return to Lylat to be with Fox or Panther?**

 **Who knows. Shit happens.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sage Eyes

**Star Fox Kursed**

 **I really do hope the first chapter went without a hitch. I did go back and read over it one last time. A few mistakes and grammar errors. Somethings I didn't like how it mentally sounded so I rewrote a couple of lines for Kursed. More characters are going to show up. After all, doesn't Fox meet Kursed on Kew anyway. (IMPORTANT) - Imagine Kew like MARS - That's what I'm going for here. Can't do that... THEN GO PLAY SOME DESTINY. Also, a major thing to note. Try to image the characters as real as possible, not in their video game style, a more natural appeal like the real world. Also, the flash backs are when Kursed first meets Ash. The Café blowing up is a later story. Kursed has known Ash for 4 years. No one reads theses Author notes anyway. It's really just a waste of my time and kilobytes. So, without further ado...**

Chapter 2: Sage Eyes

Kew's spaceport was the only redeeming thing about the planet. Its streets had normal working citizens and gleaming glass paneled buildings. Lights were an array of color and life. A shimmering beacon in the middle of a baron wasteland. Trees and vegetation blossomed up in the city skyrises. Vines reaching to touch the ground. Small winged creatures gliding to one structure to the next. Kew's hospital was just as magnificent as the rest of the city. There, many things would wash up from the wasteland. Each telling a different story and adding to the pain and suffering. Those two things would follow a blue furred vixen no matter how far she runs...

Stirring in her sleep, her head leaning on her paw, Kursed opened her eyes. Awaking to the sight of rain plopping against the glass ceiling. Filling her lungs with air, she yawned. Glancing around the room. Nurses and Doctors coming in and out. Families sitting in lobby chairs and couches.

 _I hope that all the spirits heal him. I hope he isn't dead. Oh, please let him be okay. Ash my only friend._ Thoughts of the nurses telling her he passed away in the night came to her mind. Using her mind to reach out she must know. Reading the minds of the doctors and nurses she found no hints of a death.

Getting up, she made her way to the front desk. Looking at a brown feline with curly hair. "Excuse me, I'm a friend of a young white furred male wolf. He's okay right?"

Without looking up she continued to type, "He's okay."

"Can I see him?"

"um... yes. You can, but the hospital as well as the police would like to know how he ended up like that. He is currently unresponsive, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling us the details yourself." Kursed felt like punching her in the face then ripping her throat open. Her last comment sounded like a threat.

"yeah yeah sure. But can I see him first." Kursed knowing full well this isn't going to end well for her, or Ash.

"of course, boyfriends come first. Go on ahead. His room number is 576. Fifth floor." she said while reading her computer. Rolling her eyes to the 'boyfriend' comment. Turning toward the elevator, she started her ascend. Looking in the window, her reflection took focus. Seeing tear marks running down her cheeks. Rubbing her face to wipe them away. Her reflection showing her anger starting to boil. Pacing back and forth along the LED lit floor panel. Gritting her teeth and cursing under her breath. Her emotions going out of control. Being in this stupid hospital. Citizens and creeps alike always staring at her. Feeling responsible for Ash's condition. Which it totally was. Her thoughts acting against her.

 _Why the hell was I crying last night?_

 _You better not be going soft over some little waiter like Ash._

 _Oh, shut the fuck up. I'm not getting soft. It's just that he doesn't deserve this bullshit._

 _Well tuff luck, little fur ball was going to get hurt._

 _I caused it._

 _So, what? You gun slobs down without second thought. Like you really feel sympathy for him?_

 _Yes_

 _Fuck you_

"No Fuck YOU!" she screamed at her reflection. Looking like a complete idiot. Several Kewians stared at her as the elevator had stopped.

"Mommy, is that lady okay?" A little fat chubby panda said to his mother.

Dragging him away, Kursed heard her whisper in his ear," no, that lady is crazy. We don't go around those types. Right?"

Gathering herself together she passed all the wiry eyed lookers. Heading down a hallway lite by sunshine beaming I, painting the white wall a mural of orange and gold. Scanning for the number 576. Telepathically reaching out to each room. Finding Ash just I bit down the hall. The tapping of her boots echoed in the hallways. It was dreamily lit by daylight at one end of the hall. Very quiet and soothing. Upon reaching room 576 the door was lightly opened. Pushing through, the sight of a bed in the corner came into view. Ash lay silently on it. To her relief, Ash seemed to be in one piece. Coming to his side she felt the overall joy that he was okay. To her, he was the only friend she had in the world. The only one who truly got to be in her personal sphere without being skewed into a red mess. The sunshine filled the room. His fur was cleaner than usual. Appearing more snow white than the walls of the room.

There were no machines wired to him. Kursed felt out of place in the room. A dark, purplish, dirty, fox in a room of so much innocents and pureness. Bringing her paw up to his bed side, she felt almost afraid to touch the him. But she couldn't help but start rubbing his left paw. She looked him over. His fur still as bright and vibrant white as ever before. The wound that he had gotten, she needed to see it. She moved her paw down to the blanket's edge. Pulling the covers back and flipping them over. He had a black t-shirt on, no underwear though. Trying to avoid being a pervert she rolled his shirt up to his chest. His exposed torso didn't look bad. The stitched wound looked great compared to what had been gushing out yesterday. The moment got awkward when she caught herself staring at his abs indentations through his fur.

 _What am I doing? This feels wrong, but right. It's not like I haven't touched him before. There isn't a place on his body that I don't know about come to think about it. But still He is very... attractive._

A memory of him and her came flooding back into her mind again. Three years ago, after that little shoot out at the dinner...

 **Flashback**

 _Bodies. Bodies everywhere. All sorts of species littering the grounds around the café. Kuresd mercilessly gunning down everyone in sight. Her blaster raised and poised to bring a rain of plasma on any whom who would challenge her. She tore off the merchant robes. Reveling tight black shorts with a whit tank top tucked in. A belt field with various pouches, and one deadly holstered blaster on her thigh._

 _The dinner littered with burn marks and singed holes. Glass melting because of small fires erupting about the room. Her eyes glaring at the beauty of her art mark. She walked with such grace, an evil smirk across her muzzle. Stepping on lifeless mercenaries as she went. Outside she sensed a couple were still alive. Making her way to the door, she glanced at the dead. A few still breathing. She noticed something. A big, fat, and ugly toad lay on the ground. Smiling to herself she locked eyes on to his. Lightly skipping her way to him, twirling and harshly coming down and slicing open one of his lizard goons. Giggling with such hair-raising pitch. Raising her paw to her mouth, claws dripping with blood. She laughed and with a cockiness look, her finger waged him a playful no. Skipping to the side of the toad who she jumped on. Grasping his back of his head, sinking her claws into his skin. She laughed seductively, winking with acute flirtatious intent._

" _Ya know... it's been awhile since I ripped someone open, and I've certainly forgot what frogs look like inside." Running her free claws down his stomach. Stabbing the blaster hole in his chest._

 _Gargling blood the toad tried to make words. "FUCK YOU!"_

 _Bending close to his head, with in a finger of a distance of his mouth she grinned," No baby... Fuck You" growling she reared up. The toad struck with fear, binging his webbed hand to his face. She came down, slamming her claws into his chest she pulled down. Ripping his flesh for the world to see. Blood flowing from the gashes. She stumbled backwards. Crying out in pain the toad started to cream. She took a defensive stance. Rearing her claws, she lunged back at the toad. Swiping her claws across his head, ripping out his left eye. More screaming followed, but Kursed knew how to fix that. Overtop of him again, she plunged her claws into his neck. Grabbing she ferociously gouged him. Ripping out his main arteries and veins. Blood everywhere, all in the sand around them, Kursed's chest and legs drenched in blood. her blue fur turning a dark purple. Her snout covered in splashes of blood._

 _The blued vixen's back and shoulders expanding as she breathed over the toad. Her smiled widened. Giggles came from her lips, giggles turned int to an evil laughter. Calmness overcame her. The blood thirstiness rage subsided. Her ears snapped toward the sound of a clicking of a cocked pistol. Her right arm shot out. Her blaster rang out throughout the streets. A poor badger's brain had a gaping hole in it. Through it, a blue vixen was smiling._

 _Standing up she video recorded the area. But noticed the another was recording her. Her gaze then shifted to the café, noticing the waiter recording her. Most of the patron's dead. A wide-eyed waiter was staring at her. He was stunned, and was ruffed up looking from trying to defend her form the Lizard. They starred for a while. She took a slow step in his direction. Keeping eye contact she proceeded to come towards him. The wolf started to take steps backwards. Her legs jolted into a sprint. The wolf turned and ran to the back room of the café. Locking the metal door as he went. Kursed leaped into the café. Screeching to a halt on the floor. She felt the room, all its cracks and crevasses. She sensed the mind of the waiter in the back rom. His mind attempting to call for law enforcement._

" _oh no you don't" as she slammed her fist through the glass in the door. Reaching down to twist the handle. The wolf gasped as glass pieces scattered everywhere. Pushing the door open, their eyes met. Fear pouring from the white furred male. He tightened up into a ball in the corner when she got too close. Closing his eyes and wincing at her arms drawing back._

 _But nothing happened. No pain, no claws driving themselves into him. He opened his eyes while cowering laying in the corner. Her blue eyes piercing his soul like the dagger they were. Her claws lingering near the side of his face. She was frozen, her form still. Kursed's mind came to a standstill when she realized that she was killing an innocent being. How could she kill this young waiter? He has done nothing to deserve a gruesome demise. Looking him up and down. His tattered clothes and apron. The trickles of blood running down his face. Gentle lowering her arms, withdrawing those talons of her. The young wolf began to stand up, using the wall as a guide for his back. He was height just barely making it above her own._

 _Reaching her paw out toward his chest she barked," Give. IT." Reading his mind, he didn't know what she wanted, "Give. Me. Your. Comlink. NOW" He flinched and give her his commlink. Almost tearing it off his wrist. Wasting no time, she opened up his network and began sifting through his data files. Finding her prize, she deleted it. Jutting out her arm again for him to claim it back. He took it back room her paw. She looked around the room._

" _I'm sorry about the mess." she coldly stated._

 _The wolf's body language changed. Kursed still telepathically reading his mind as the situation got better._

 _He didn't know what to think,_

' _she's going to kill me, I'm going to die, my café is wrecked. You fucking blue bitch. I'd like to cut your head off. I'm am going to get fired because of all this shit if I don't act now. I got to contain her somehow.' -_

' _wow, I really messed up this café, I really don't care. This waiter though... he kinda cute. I should have killed him, I should kill him now because he knows my face.' kursed thought_

" _You gota name?" Her accent coming up._

 _He started to slide toward a kitchen utensil bench. Putting one foot over the other, "Ash. My name is Ash. Yours... Blue?"_

 _She hated that nickname. Always reminding her of how different she was from everyone else. "Don't call me that White." She tried getting a jab at him._

 _Ash back up to the table and gentle felt for anything behind his back. On the table top behind his tail, he felt out what appeared to be a knife. "So, what's your game. You're not a merchant, then what are you?"_

" _Me, I'm nobody. You know I wouldn't do anything foolish right now if I were you." Her comment caught him off guard._

" _What do you mean by that?" He fumbled the knife in his paw._

 _Kursed was sensing an incoming attack from the wolf. She started to tighten her mussels. Legs going steady and her arms ready for the slightest flinch of him. He started to step toward her._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you." She started to growl at him._

 _He growled bearing his teeth. Lounging with all his might toward her. In his right paw a butcher's knife coming down to her form. Kursed catching his incoming arm with both paws. Twisting him to the ground. His growled intensified. Grabbing her by the back of her hair. Flinging her across the kitchen. She skidded across a counter top, performing a backflip, and landing behind it. She whipped out her blaster. Bolts of red plasma raced towards him. Ash slammed himself to the floor and rolled behind the counter. Kursed leaped onto the counter and aimed it over the edge. No Ash._

' _Oh shit' She thought. Suddenly a white paw came out from under the counter. Ash's own claw digging into her calf. She gritted her teeth and growled. He slammed her to the floor. Quickly crawling on top of her. They wrestled for the blaster. Ash chomped down on her forearm. Causing her to fill with rage. She brought her knees inwards. Using her strong legs to push him off. He stumbled back into a kitchen cabinet. The blaster slung into some part of the room. Kursed stood up and took a defensive stance. Brining her arms up to her face. Fists clenched and, in a fighting position. Ash rolled himself forward onto his feet. Performing a wolverine style battle stance, his arms brought to his sides. Cracking his paws, he reared his claws to face her._

" _You know, for a waiter that was scared to death a minute ago, you quickly changed personalities!" She roared to him, frustration in her voice._

" _well when your jobs on the line, kinda half to change attitudes." he shifted around. Ash slowly regaining his strength. Kursed bolted towards him. Slamming her fists into his face while catching his right hook. Ash stumbled to the ground. Swiftly she mounted him. Pinning his legs to the floor. And arms behind his head. Blood dripping from his mouth. He squirmed in her grasp. She starts to smirk at beating and Having dominating him. She felt so warm and soft to the touch. Her elegant frame reveling itself through heavy sweating. The white tank top of hers drenched, exposing her stiff nipples. She giggled while pinning his arms with one paw above his head, and in the other, taunting him with her sharp deadly black claws. She could feel the fear running its way back into his mind. Placing her claws on his chest she leaned in closer._

" _Heeyyy... if you were watching the fight outside, then you should remember how I gutted that toad. I told him I'd forgotten what a frog looks like on the inside before I sliced him open. I'm starting to forget what a young male wolf looks like too..." grinning evilly she whispered in his ear," ya want to help me out. Hmmm Ash?"_

 _Ash spoke up in a soft raspy voice," Do it. I want you to do it... you'll make my life so much better. There is nothing else you could do to me that hasn't already happened. I hate my life. Do it... what are you waiting for!" Tears came from his eyes. Dropping to the orange concrete floor below._

 _The sense of being Krystal came back to her like never before. Her breathing increased. She gritted her teeth and placed her claws on his upper chest. Sinking them into his flesh. The hesitant blue vixen was lost in thought and caught up in her morals. But she doesn't have morals, does she?_

 _Ash looked at her, his life coming to a standstill and feeling the weight of death looming over him. Tired of waiting he barked at her," FINISH IT!"_

 _Something clicked in her mind, sending herself into a spiraling downfall. Both paws grabbed his face. Ash was pulled upward into a forceful ruff kiss. For some reason she felt at awe that a person would want to die. Their life so horrible that they've lost the will to fight. He was fighting for his job, putting his life in danger to catch the criminal who was responsible for wrecking the cafe. The fact that his personality changed in the blink of an eye was astonishing to her. She felt so close to this ball of white fur. So similar in various ways. Kursed wanted to die herself. To end all the pain and emotions that haunted her every night. The kiss was all her lust and desire for someone who felt the same. It overpowered her to claim him for her own. The heat in the moment was too much for Ash to understand. Never would imagine such and elegant vixen would be smooching him after kicking his ass. But Ash himself fell in love with the blissful moment. Feeling that someone liked him, and that he didn't half to be nice to get it._

 _Kursed deepened the kiss pulling his head more against hers. Gentle pushing him back to the floor, her body keeping him at bay. Her nipples rubbed against his chest. Causing smalls moans to erupt from her mouth._

' _this is so wonderful. I want him, I want him now...no...no...NOOO!, What the fuck am I doing?!'_

 _She shoved him away from her. Panting she sat up. Starring down at the wolf. He was confused and happy all at the same time. Kursed stood up suddenly and whirled around to face the kitchen door. She huffed off in that direction. Walking outside to the firefight grounds. Ash confused and filled with questions he dashed after her._

" _HEY!" He shouted but she had bolted into s sprint down the street. Ash stayed at the café while local Kew Global Security forces arrived._

 **End Long Flash Back**

"Kursed... what are you doing?" Quickly drawing her paw down to her side, she looked up to see Ash awake.

"Ash! I was just... um... checking to see how bad your injury was. looks good." Kursed reverting back to her cold emotionless persona again.

"Why are you here anyway. Shouldn't you have hit the road about now?" He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up.

Taken back by this, Kursed struggled to find words that would answer his hatful statement. A little bit of anger reared itself in her. Fists clenched at her sides she felt like beating the shit out of him.

"Well I'm glad to see you too Ash. I stayed because my friend was hurt. If I didn't care about you than why would I bring you here?"

"Why would you care about me? Do you know how badly this hurts, do you want to know what I went through last night? I feel horrible Kursed." Ash touching his stomach.

"Well if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right about now." She interjected back.

"Oh, spare me. I wish you didn't. Why... why do you fuck up everything in my life?" He began to cry. Moving his paws up to hide his tears. But it didn't help. "You have broken my heart twice, you have cost me my job, you destroyed my café. Everyone one knows I'm your little pet so they never come near me. I can't be friendly without them looking around for you, and now, I'm fucked up here in this bed. The bill for this is going to be outrageous. I have not but 50 credits to my name kursed..."

"don't worry about credits, I'll pay for this. It's my fault anyway."

"My first experience flying involved me being tossed around the hanger bay, then to make matters worse. An ape, breaks into the ship through the air intake fan and tries to kill me. I end up stabbing that bastard so many fucking times. Just again and again. I slammed that blade into his arm, chest, thigh, any Fucking place. His blood covered my paws and my clothes. Then he gets me with his knife." Motioning to his wound, "I sank my teeth so deep into his neck I heard cracking noises. I ripped open his neck, blood was gushing everywhere." By now tears were rolling down his face looking at her with guilt. To Kursed he was being a baby. But the way he described how he destroyed an ape left an impression on her. She had new found respect for him. She would never kill as grizzle as that. "I made my way to the cargo hold because I knew there was emergence seats that I could strap myself into. Your flying was too much, I can't tell you how many times I was flung against the wall."

An awkwardness filled the room. Ash letting all his anger and frustration out. Every bit of it was directed toward Kursed. The blue vixen was motionless. So much pain had happened to her throughout her life. She never figured she could hurt someone emotionally as bad as she was. The white wolf was the only thing in this crazy universe who would call her a friend. Even going as far as 'lover'. In a lot of ways Ash reminds her of herself. The two had almost everything in common besides the split difference in personality. Both were alone in this world. He lost his parents and his home when he was 10. Left alone to wonder the galaxy forever. Bad relationships along the way, ruining his life every time. Both of them searching for answers for their parent's deaths.

Walking over to be at his side, she placed her paw at the bottom of his chin. Drawing his head up to look at her. Tears still came from his eyes. The white sheet littered from tear droplets.

Gazing into those water hues of green, she licked the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry for everything..." shifting feet back in forth of nervous habit. Her mind was in a tizzy. The feeling guilt finally took her heart by storm. All those years of killings and jobs. It felt as if the whole world was dropped on her shoulders. Ash has never hurt her or betrayed her throughout the 4 years of knowing him. Something neither Fox or Panther had was the innocents of being normal in a world that took so much. Fox may have lost his parents but still road on the fame his father left behind. Corneria viewed him just the same or greater than his father. Panther had no losses and was too flirtatious. Only desire in his life was women.

Soon the moment came too much to bear. Letting her emotions chart the course she finally broke the silence. "Look at me Ash..." His eyes stared in hatred, pouring out pain that has been locked up for too long. "I promise you this: I will never betray your trust or hurt you ever again." With that she shot her paw to the back of his head and pulled him into a tight kiss. Ash tried to push her off but her grip wasn't letting him. Eventually bringing her other paw up to his face to hold him. He tried pulling her arms off but Ash himself started to calm down. She felt his mind starting to cool off in this heated bliss of a moment between them. He was enjoying every second of it. The feeling of love again in this cold dark universe was overwhelming for the white wolf. Whining when she broke away to let them breath only to reignite the fire with his lips once *more.

Kursed too was overwhelmed by the sensation of love again. So long has it been since true love purely existed. She finally broke their bond by stepping back. Her legs feeling as if jello replaced them. Clutching her chest, she tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. Looking up to meet Ash's gaze.

"Are you going to run away again, like you always do?" He pitifully asked.

"No."

"Good."

Her eyes were filled with life. Something he has only seen once throughout all the years of knowing her. The vixen's eyes were so beautiful and elegant. But he knew deep down who she was, and no amount of beauty could change that. A lifeless killer and emotionless soul wondering the galaxy. Kursed was picking up on his change of thought from caring to disgust and hatred. Her head looked down at the floor and little tears splashed on her boots.

"It's my fault Ash." She sighed," everything is always my fault. From where you are now to my life in general. I know you think I'm a lifeless killer. That I don't care about anything, and... your right I don't. I spend my life not wanting to get attached to anything or anyone because they always end up hurting me."

He interrupted," I never said I thought of you as a lifeless killer."

"I can read your mind, your thoughts, even go into your memories and see your past. "

"I don't believe you"

Kursed push off from the wall and came to his side," think of something"

Ash took a moment and remembered no one in the entire universe could know. He remembered the night he was left in the world alone. His parents laying in a smoldering body pile. Strange ape like soldiers setting fire to everything, they had no tails, no fur, completely alien. They all were covered from head to toe in armor and possessed weapons like non-other. Then that long run, just running, sprinting away as fast as he could into the forest. The black plumes of smoke covering the sky on the horizon.

"I didn't know that happened to you. Your parents, your home, everything."

"Yes, I know, but how can read my mind. You've able to read my mind this whole time?" Ash started to blush.

"I'm a Cerian, I come from a planet in a nearby galaxy. Its home to foxes like me, who are blue. But there are other beautiful colors of my people. Cornerians would relate us to the Krazoa spirit worshipers on Sauria."

"what's Sauria?"

"A planet of Dinosaurs"

"What's a dinosaur?"

"You know what, don't worry about it."

He smiled at her for being really uneducated in the universe outside of Kew's golden sky.

"But my world is gone, it was destroyed. I lost everything, as far as I know I'm the only survivor. I don't want to talk about how I wasn't on the planet when it happened but once I knew. I began my search for why and who destroyed my world. Why my parent's spirits were taken from me. That's when my whole new life began on Sauria. I can telepathically sense distress calls from out in the universe. I went there and was trapped in a Krazoa crystal. I was going to be used to give life back into some evil ape doctor called 'Andross'. But it never happened. All I can remember was falling and grabbing my staff. When I looked up there was this orange fox with green eyes. He was the Leader of the Star Fox team. A mercenary group paid by the Cornarian Military to solve problems or act as security forces in among the stars. His name was Fox McCloud, best pilot in the galaxy. I joined him and his team. I even developed feelings for him." she started to trail off and stare off into space from the window.

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing, he took me off the team and grounded me on Corneria. He said the missions were getting too dangerous for me." sarcastically blurting out and shrugging her shoulders.

"Too dangerous for you? Really?" he started to laugh," it's very clear that you can handle yourself." She smiled and nodded to him.

"So, I stormed off and joined his rival's team, Star Wolf. I thought I could get back at him. That smug grin of his. If I meet him again... I don't know what I'll do."

"What did you say he looked like again?"

"He's my height, older than me by about five years, orange fur, emerald green eyes, and has a white patch of fur on his head, kinda like a Mohawk."

"odd"

"yeah, but I liked it."

"what about me? Am I any better looking?" he smirked.

Giving him a pretty smile," Your taller than him, and less... how do I say? Overbearingly protective? Ha ha let's call it that."

"Speaking of over protective, remember when I said 'everyone knows I'm your little pet' Is it true?"

"Don't ruin the moment Ash." Kursed's eyes reverted back to being an icy stare. Frowning at him she tapped her claws along the wall.

"I'm serious" he sat up to meet her gaze, causing the tone of the room to fall silent," Look, it's not like I didn't like our little affairs throughout the years. I just fill like I've always been your... don't take this wrong way...been your little whore you go and see whenever you feel urges. I mean yeah, I enjoyed the attention and the lustful desires but I have always felt like less of a male every time you visited me."

Shockingly the blue vixen didn't blow a gasket, she rolled her eyes, "Ash, you're not my little whore. At least I gave you some credits every time." She faces the window again realizing what she just said.

"My point exactly. Don't whores get paid too?"

"You were more than happy to do it."

"Yeah, you gave me a five hundred credits a night, that's way more than I make in a week at the café."

"You loved every bit of it, you sly wolf." Glancing back to him only to have her ears perk up at the sound of a door squeaking open. Both of them directed their attention to the figure coming in. It was the brown furred cat again.

"Hello! Nice to finally see you awake sir! Are you filling okay this morning?" she purred to much in the delight of her own voice.

"Um... yes, yes I'm feeling much better." Ash smiled. Kursed rolled her eyes.

"Well that's great hon, now do you mind if I look at your injury?"

"go right ahead" Ash pulled the covers to his waist and lifted up his shirt for her to see," now, um... how much is this going to cost?"

The fluffy brown cat inspected his stitched stomach. Kursed was about to grab the nurse and smash her though the window. The thoughts of the cat kept drifting back to thinking how good looking his frame was and other things Kursed didn't want to know.

"Honestly that depends on your story you tell the police." the cat replied. The blue female moved in on them.

Kursed interjecting herself into the conversation," We'll be more than happy to tell them what happened but I think Ash here need some rest. Rather than dwell on last night."

"Ash, Ash is your name? That's so cute! But yeah, I'm sure the authorities will understand... it's not like you can leave the hospital without paperwork being done."

Really holding her tongue from speaking her mind on how the nurse was looking and talking about Ash. She felt really silly though having the urge to defend him from other females, and letting them know that he was hers. Maybe Ash was right. Maybe he really was her little whore who she watched over and kept others away. No matter because she didn't care. It gave her a thrill knowing that Kew scum knew he was hers. If they still wanted their head, they keep away from him.

The Nurse turned to Kursed and handed her a clip board filled with forms. The blue fox's eyes widened at the empty boxes for information that she wouldn't dare put down. She simple smiled and thanked her. The nurse turned and gave a wink to Ash then preppily stepped out. Looking at Ash, Ash knew she was pissed.

"She was only being nice" rolling his eyes

Throwing arms in the air, "she wanted you, flirting with you while I'm standing right here."

"While maybe she thinks you're too old for me" he said looking away while taking a sip of water.

Kursed huffed at that. Too old, she was just six years older than him. How old did she look? Taking a seat next to him her fears of the coming hours began to play in her mind.

"Ash... we should really get out of here while the police are occupied elsewhere. These papers they want me to fill out, I don't give out my personal information. Look at me... if they were to find out who I was... we would be in jail."

"You would be in jail."

Kursed laughed," you really don't know how this game works. You're with me, they'll take you as well. Like my accomplice or however you want to look at it."

"So, you made me a criminal now. Great!" Bosting a bold thumbs up too her face.

"whatever, lets figure out a way to get the fuck out of here un noticed." she glanced out the door down the hallway.

"Come on..." Ash slowly crawled out of the bed," puts some pants on."

"they took my pants; can we take the bed too? I've never laid on anything comfier in my life."

An annoyed look was given towards Ash," you have no underwear or pants. Where are your clothes from yesterday?"

Hiding himself with a sheet," covered in my blood, considered hazardous material."

"wait here." Kursed stormed out of the room, Ash lost sight of her at a corner. Then a loud thud rang out, the cat nurse falls to the floor then is dragged away behind the wall. Soon Kursed appears with white pants in her hand. "put these on"

"are you serious!? Is the nurse oaky?" he gasped.

"Yeah, she's fine. Now hurry. Someone had to have heard that."

Ash slipped on the poor nurse's pants and followed the vixen to the emergency stair well, passing the nurse who was bleeding from the nose. A puddle forming around her head

"She is not fine"

Kursed turned and smiled at him, "Bitch deserved it." With that she skipped to the stairwell door. Down they went, floor after floor. Soon reaching the bottom. Peering through the view port, she could see the lobby and other patients. Taking Ash by the paw to lead him her way. Making it outside of the hospital. She was becoming very suspicious from it being too easy to go unnoticed. But this was Kew, not known for having a great police force. Going through a garden full of vibrant life to the parking lot. Her hover bike still in its same spot. One final look around to catch wiry eyes. She mounted the seat, patting her thigh for Ash to follow suit. He climbed on and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could tell he was nervous. Ash had never been 'awake' while riding on her hover bike. With couple flips of switches and a kick to the foot lever, off they went. Kursed tried to remember the way back the _Spirits Ghost._ Gliding over crowded market streets, full of sent and aromas of delight. The pair hadn't eaten in a while, and the smell of warm sizzling flesh made them hungry as hell.

"You hungry!" kursed shouted back to Ash over the sound of rushing wind.

"You should know mind reader!" he hurled back.

Smiling she throttled the thrusters. She knew a place that was good, and didn't ask to many questions. Flying downwards into the city, the building becoming more cramped and tighter spaced. The bottom of the building held small café and shops alike. The structures weren't resting out like where they had just come from yesterday. No, the building took on the color scheme of grey, copper, and light blue. The blue vixen halted her bike in a small area next to a garden. With the bike hovering silently, they walked together to the various diners and cafes lining the street.

Kursed bought Ash a hot meal from a local diner that served sandwiches and alcohol. Ash was amazed at how much she could scarf down. He didn't think it was possible to eat that much in one sitting.

"Do you always eat the much?"

Wiping her mouth, "when you do the job I do, you don't get to eat very often. The amount I take in, I burn every bit of it... Are you going to finish that?' she giggled. Ash pulled it to him more with a playful smile. Kursed grinned as she stood up, "Hey, I'll be right back." Going back to the bar leaving Ash's sight.

Ash finished his meal, but felt troubled minded. Staring at his reflection in a glass. He wondered what came over him. An urge to run away before she came back. He knew in his gut she would ruin his life even more, but he didn't understand. He glanced out the diner's window. A perfect path to a starship hanger bay. He felt running down there and begging any pilot or captain to take him with them. The urge was powerful and his mind seemed dead set on it. The knowing of not knowing also troubled him. Kew is all that he has known. He wouldn't know where to go or how to adapt to a culture or society elsewhere in the universe. But Ash was weighing that option against Kursed. She had taken so much out of his life, buts he didn't seem to be affected at all. He laid the possibility of running away on his mental table.

Leaning against a post, a blue vixen sobbed quietly. Clawing her face to wipe away tears. She had heard Ash's thoughts. The feeling of fear fell upon her mind again. Stabbing her mental being like a knife. She had just gotten Ash back. The thought of coming back to an empty table was making her even more upset. Clawing her forehead to cause pain, something to take her thoughts off of Ash. But it did nothing, just make her sink further into a hole that she keeps digging. She is bonding with Ash, and making him more than just a friend. But now he's on the verge of leaving. She thought only one thing, "I really am cursed."

 **End Chapter Two**

 **I know your waiting for the rest of the actual characters to rear their heads. Don't worry, they're coming down the road into chapter three. I'll keep making the chapters longer. Also, to clarify the confusion... The flashbacks are when Krystal meets Ash four years ago. Her blowing up his café was a day prior to him showing up to her starship at the beginning of the story. It's completely destroyed, not like how it's damaged in the first flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**Star Fox Kursed**

 **Chapter Three: Darkness**

Small streaks of tears rolled down the blue vixen's cheeks. Trying to hold back the urge of really crying her eyes out. Ash still sat at the table contemplating whether he should make a dash for it. Kursed felt like she was going to be alone again. Thoughts of loneliness filled her mind. Her heart started to melt away her previous feeling for Ash, and her return to being Krystal once again. Her cries stared to turn in to hisses and low growls. Clenching her teeth together, hard enough to brake bone. An urge of violent rage filled her very being. She glanced at Ash once last time and ran into the female's restroom. Coming to the cracked mirror, she gripped the sink. Her strength building to just rip it off. But she didn't. Her eyes in her reflection caught her. Leaning inwards to the reflection, she saw herself. The evil and hatred that filled her eyes, her purple streaked hair dangling wildly down her face, her black claws scratching the ceramic bowl below.

 _Who the fuck am I._

Stepping away from the sink, she ran her paws through her scalp. Soon returning to look upon herself again.

 _You need to calm yourself down girl. You need to calm the fuck down... Ash is just another guy I can add to the list males I pushed away._

"Ash hates me, I've ruined his little life here on this stupid rock. Why do I fuck up everything?" Kursed talked to herself.

 _You don't fuck up things, things just happen. If he hated you, he wouldn't stick around, would he?"_

"I just don't understand these feelings. It's like the roles are reversed. Instead of him chasing me like panther or fox, and every other pig around here; I'm chasing him. Was I wrong to abandon fox and panther? If I hadn't I could've had a lover either way and not be drifting alone out here.

 _You made the choice not to be with them. You can't change the past, only the present. If you want Ash, you must go get him. Or you can sit here staring at your wretched self and he'll be gone forever. Grow a set bitch._

"Your fucking right" she hissed. Going to the mirror, she straightened her clothes and dusted them off. Brushing her purple hair with her claws to make it look somewhat decent. Splashing water in her face and using a paper towel to remove the dusty and dirty look. She tried her best and looked alright. Just a natural instinct to look better to impress someone. She was shocked to find herself worrying about her appearance for once after years of not caring. A couple more flicks of the hair and some minor clothes adjustments and once she was satisfied with her current appearance, she stood firm in the mirror with a new sense of confidence.

 _Go get em' tiger_

She grinned and hurried out. Making her way back to the table where Ash was sitting. Catching the eyes of many creeps a she went, but she didn't give a fuck. Rounding the corner stopped when the table came into view.

Ash was nowhere to be seen.

She ran to the table, and like a mother looking for her lost kit, she frantically glanced around. Her confidence was gone and a burning urge to cry replaced it. She clawed her face again, sitting back into the chair Ash once sat in. Laying elbows on the table and drooping her head in her paws, she began to sob again. Little splashes of tears fell onto the glass table top. Causing tiny shadows to be casted across the floor. Midnight had arrived from the city clock tower. Loud pings rang out, echoing off the buildings. The feeling engulfed her once more. The feeling of loss of another friend. A pitiful blue fox cried endlessly.

Her senses were heightened when she got emotional. Feeling everything around her move and flow with the universe. Many Kewians glaring and pointing to her as they passed by. Feeling one thing approaching her.

 _I swear if this fucker talks to me, I'll... I'lll..._

"what are you doing in my seat?" a familiar young male voice said.

Kursed looked up and leaped out of the seat," ASH!" she tackled him onto the ground.

"kursed! what's wrong!?" He tried to pull her off but she clung to him. Wrapping her arms around his back she held him down, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. The white wolf had no clue what she was doing. He didnt know whether he should be frightened or sympathetic to the sudden attack of the vixen.

"hey now what's wrong? What has come over you all of sudden?" he squirmed to get out from underneath her.

Sitting up on top his lap, she smiled happily. Feeling excited and glad that Ash stayed was causing kursed mind to go into an emotional overload.

"I thought you left me and ran away... I thought I might never see you again Ash!" she bent down to his face and kissed him, then moved onto licking his face.

He wrestled her arms for Control again and eventually she stopped and faced him. A dreamy eyed Kursed sat upon him. Giggling as she played with his ears.

"Kursed, people are staring at us" he looked around embarrassed.

Sensenig his change to being uncomfortable she sat up and looked around. Kiwanis staring at them. Slowly standing on her feet, Ash still underneath her, she shot glares at all of them that would haunt them at night. Bearing her claws at her sides she wailed," WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" The patrons cowered to the booming of her voice, all looking away and back to their booze and meals. Am evil smile creped across her muzzle. Taking pleasure in her way of commanding scum to do as she wants, and the feeling of showing off for Ash. Glancing down at him she felt power course through her, feeling new and excitement.

"Ash, I think where done here, let's go" she said in her cocky accented voice. Ash rose to his feet looking around to see everyone forcing themselves to not pay attention to them. Kursed had walked out and was heading back to her hover bike. Ash caught up to her and laughed as she mocked scared patrons.

XXX (Time has Passed)

They rode through the moon lit sky. Stars twinkling in the windows of buildings. The flowing of the midnight breeze filled their fur. The hanger where kursed's ship lay was coming into sight. Riding to a halt under the sleek black starship the ramp extended down, gas hissing as it stopped. Everything seemed to be as she had left it the night before. Inside the ship's small hanger bay, Kursed parked her hover bike. The moon's light pouring in through the hanger frame gave the atmosphere a blissful sensation of peacefulness. Unfortunately, the dried-up blood pools and creates scattered about took away that feeling back to they should probably leave Kew for high orbit. The two's eye's connected. Kursed could feel a deep sense of love coming from Ash. Something she hasn't felt since her times with Fox McCloud. All Ash saw was an emotionless figure staring back at him. But he knew she was more than meets the eye. Feelings that he wasn't alone any more overwhelmed his heart and mind. He could finally call someone a true friend. She did ruin everything in his life but somehow managed to make up for it.

Ash came before her, reaching out for her shoulders. She soon found herself wrapped in a loving embrace. Her emotions taking control as her thoughts of pushing him left her mind. Entering into a dream like trance to relax in his hold. Using her telepathic ability to connect their thoughts, each felt each other's new-found feelings. Kursed soon broke away to Ash's protests to get her back, but she knew that they needed to leave.

He brought his hand up to his wound and felt it. Kursed could tell that the pain killers are starting to wear off.

"Are you starting to feel pain" she asked.

"Yes, I really don't feel well all of a sudden" ash said while holding his side and leaning up against the hanger bay doors hydraulics.

"I need you to rest. Come on" She nodded her head in the direction of the ladder well. Pointing down starships innermost passageway. Letting Ash go on ahead as kursed peered down into the bay. The light from Kew's moon reflecting from the pools of blood still scattered throughout the black floor panels. She looked back in the direction of her young male friend, and with a tap of the wrist link she walked off. The bay door hissing and closing behind her. A heavy metal latching sound ringing out.

Ash was looking in aw of her ship. Never before had he visited or had the privilege of coming aboard. Everything was painted black. It was dark and cold. Much like kursed herself. But had a calming quiet atmosphere to it. No noises just the steps coming from blue vixens boots and their breathing.

"Hey Ash." She calmly said while typing on a door panel. The door hissed and slid to the right. She motioned for him to enter. The wolf obeyed. " you can sleep her for the night. It's not much… but it'll do for you."

Ash glanced at the unmade bed with various clothes all over it. The room was even more darker than the rest of the ship. So gloomy and dark.

"is this your room?"

"yes" she coldly stated,"you can sleep here until I can make arrangements for you somewhere else."

Ash didn't like it when she responds in that tone to him. He felt like garbage again. Brushing those feeling aside, he focused on getting some needed rest. Laying down ash felt better that he was off his feet. Relaxing into a calm state of mind. Still mindful of the blue death machine watching him.

"Thank you Kursed" he quietly whispered into the pillow. Thinking about how she really didn't deserve a thank you at all from him. Ash felt so out of place. The reality of his situation started to take hold. His home and income were blown away. Lonely Kew lifestyle was taken away. By now the Kewian authorities would be wondering where he disappeared to. He couldn't go back legally and restart. Once again the white wolf started to blame Kursed again for his predicament. Thinking about what he's gotten himself into. Thoughts of regret of not making the dash when he had the chance. But just as he was regretting his decision a thought popped into his mind: Kursed isn't holding him captive. He can leave whenever he wants. But then again, where could he go?

"Ash… " kursed spoke," it is my fault. I take full blame for what I've done to you. But what's done is done. Besides your better off here with me than down there on that rock."

"I forgot you can hear thoughts" Ashes ears drooped.

Kursed snickered while coming to his side, sitting in the floor to me his eyes. "It's a good thing that I can. I know what you feel and how you feel." she traced the bottom of his muzzle with her index claw," that way I'll know what to do if you get upset, or what you think of me, but more importantly it allows me to keep sight of you. These past events in our lives have really made me think and ponder what I value in this cold, dark, universe. As I thought nothing came to me other than you." She rubbed the back of his head," Ash… you're the only thing in this universe that I Love… I love you, and it has taken me awhile to finally admit this to you and myself."

Ash stared into her eyes, they didn't seem so lifeless anymore. The blue vixen spoke calmly and with pure honesty. His heart flutter when she said those words. It made him feel good on the inside. Getting warm feeling again he started to enjoy the moment more. He closed his eyes and let her play with his hair, taking her arm and not letting go. Kursed laughed and she tried to wrestle her arm back from the wolf. He then started to nip at her hand, she snickered at how he was playing with her now. She admired him laying on her bed. She felt like a kit with a new pet. Something to keep her company and from going insane. Her mind started to shift into a more lustful state. Kursed breathing started to increase from how the moment had begun to become hot for her. Ash was still her little "whore" on the side note. All this new stress and heartache was causing her to want him. Pushing aside those desires for sake of Ashes injuries and long hard day. Withdrawing her arm from Ash she stood up looking over him. He mustered a slight protest to her leaving but was too tired to reach out to her.

Leaving the wolf to rest peacefully kursed exited her quarters, returning to the bridge.

Making proper take off procedures and doing a few structural and engine checks, kursed piloted the Spirit's Ghost to high orbit above Kew. The ship heading out into the void of space to only slip into the Kew Mobil Star Gate.

XXX

Watching the vibrate array of light beaming around the vessel, Kursed sat back into her chair rubbing her eyes.

' _What a long fucking day… maybe it was two days. Yeah it was two dumbass. I don't really give a shite. Its fucking over. I'm exhausted.'_

" _what the fuck am I going to do now? Kew is a black zone for me"._ The vixen shuffled her position glancing at the NAV map monitor. _"there's not a fucking good planetary System in this region of space. Fuckkkk me…"_

Swiping carelessly on the screen several systems highlighted. Clicking randomly on a red dwarf star. There were two habitable planets. One was a mining world of raw metals and the other was just the colony world supporting the mining corporation that currently resides there.

"Fuck that place. I want somewhere with some class. I hate feeling like trash" she said aloud.

 _It's not like you're not trash, dumb fox_

Brushing aside her normal self-hatred she focused on a large cluster of star systems. The short-tempered vixen flipped through each system data card on the screen. Most systems were just Space installations or facilities. She was shocked to come across a Corneria Outpost Station far out in the outer rim. She didn't figure that they had travel capabilities to stretch all the way out to The Kew Galaxy. Non the less, it was just a station, nothing major.

The vixen yawned and leaned into a stretch. She glanced at the star map again, the ships indicator slowly creeping across the screen. The Spirit's Ghost had the capabilities of avoiding stars and systems by just adjusting the degree of travel. Putting light years away from a collision. The star gate at Kew was a simple tool to jump star ships. Its an older way of travel, rather than the new Star gates that just worm hole you to a new location in a mater of hours. Looking down she began to massage her temple, thinking of place that she could go. The blue vixen's thoughts drifted to Ash once again. Maybe she should pick a place that would suit him a whole lot more. Noting how he has known nothing but Kew his entire life; the dull orange rustic wasteland of a world.

 _I wonder what his reaction would be to seeing trees and grass, insects… I bet he would be full of life if he were to see that._

Taping on a nearby world that was colonized by a small corporation that deals in marketing produce. The world was lush in green, large oceans covered the planet; the poles were iced.

 _Population… about 50,000… good less for me to deal with, only three large cities and many small towns and isolated farms. Perfect… perfect indeed. Let's see… about a normal cornerian day's trip there. Not bad. Good, good…_

"Holy Shite!... Secured by Corneria Defense Forces…"Making the wtf gesture and looking around, " What are you jackasses doing all the way into the inner core worlds of Kew. What the FUCK. You know what" she leaned back" I don't care. They don't know me, and they can't touch me on an nonincorporated planet. Whatever, besides they only control a small continent in a certain region. I just land somewhere else and just lay low. Pretty simple." She double tapped the planets icon and typed the confirmation codes and the star ships path rerouted.

Kursed stood up and switch everything over to automatic control, letting the ships Computer Control Module take over.

Leaving the bridge empty, the main monitor screen showing the current path. In large blue letters the words: "Destination Cygus, 23 hrs 21min 34sec", were displayed on the screen with the planet in the background.

Kursed had made herself a makeshift bed in the adjacent room across the hall from her own. The room was full of old stuff of hers. Many Cerian Artifacts and clothing laid locked up. She stepped over broken frames and scattered clothes. Cleary this room got hit the most from the crazy ride just yesterday.

"Mother FUCKER" She hissed as she crashed on the bed, landing on a flat object, glass breaking could be heard. Pulling out the object and dusting off the shards of glass she was about to through it aside when it poked her interest. It was a picture of Fox and herself. She was in his arms, hugging him after the Aparoids were finally defeated. A sense of emotion came back to her. Feeling like she made a huge mistake leaving him. But the feelings of anger and hatred came rushing back. She slammed the picture frame down on the floor causing more glasses to fly out and hit things. Cursing under breath and laying down. A burning fire raged inside of the Vixen, an all-consuming fire.

"Lights off" she clapped.

Darkness.

 **Thanks for reading, more to follow.**

 **The hatred and the anger will flow… The full fury of Kursed has yet to be shown… and her unlucky WTF moments.**

 **We all get those WTF moments. I get one just about every hour. Alright Peace.**


End file.
